<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepless Nights by Imori_Hikaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269145">Sleepless Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/pseuds/Imori_Hikaru'>Imori_Hikaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Stress Baking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/pseuds/Imori_Hikaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galo wakes up alone, only to find Lio baking up a storm. Galo isn't the best in the kitchen, but Lio doesn't mind late night baking with Galo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepless Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rolling over, Galo reached for Lio only to find the other half of the bed empty. He sat up, running a hand through his hair. There was a sliver of light shining from under the bedroom door. Sleepily, Galo pulled himself out of bed and padded over to it.</p>
<p>Galo rose his hand to shield his eyes momentarily from the light. Blinking a few times, he lowered his hand and took in the sight before him. Lio was bustling around the kitchen, ingredients scattered about, and from the looks of the table, which already had various finished baked goods covering it, he must have been at this for a while now.</p>
<p>               Galo lingered in the doorway, just watching Lio work for a little while. Lio was still dressed in his boxers and one of Galo’s old t-shirts, his hair was a little rumbled too. It was cute. He must have just rolled out of bed before coming out here, much like Galo had.</p>
<p>               Lio had to stand on his tip toes to reach something in the cabinet, managing to obtain what looked to be vanilla extract he turned and noticed Galo finally. He jumped and fumbled with the bottle, trying not to drop it. Galo chuckled softly before abandoning the doorway and joining Lio in the kitchen.</p>
<p>               “It’s two in the morning, what are you doing?” Lio hummed, having regained his composure and was now adding the vanilla extract to the stand mixer that already had some sort of wet mixture in it.</p>
<p>               “I couldn’t sleep,” he offered with a little shrug. It was the truth. Galo’s eyes lingered on Lio before they shifted to take in the state of the kitchen again. Lio grabbed a bowl that had his dry ingredients mixed together and began to slowly add it to the wet mixture.</p>
<p>               “How long have you been up?” Galo’s eyes were on the table of pastries when he asked the question. Lio didn’t look away from his current project, he only offered another shrug. Another truth. He hadn’t bothered to look at the clock when he finally gave up on getting any sleep.</p>
<p>               Galo forced his eyes away from the baked goods and back towards Lio, who was now putting the extract away and grabbing a few other things from the cabinet. Galo took this chance to stick his finger into the stand mixer and steal some of the concoction within. He wasn’t fast enough though, Lio swatted him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>               “Get out of my dough.” Galo laughed and went in for another swipe, but Lio shoved him away. “Don’t eat it raw, you can have it once it’s baked,” he scolded.</p>
<p>               “Where’s the fun in that?” Lio rolled his eyes. “What is that anyway?” Galo asked, musing over the flavor he was getting. It was familiar but he couldn’t quite place it.</p>
<p>               “You’ll see once they’re done.” Galo had grumbled in mock annoyance, his curiosity killing him. He leaned against the counter watching Lio work. He removed the bowl from the mixer and started to spoon his dough into a prepared baking pan. After pressing what looked to be about half of the mixture into the dish, Lio set the dough aside.</p>
<p>He moved onto the next layer, which was marshmallow fluff. He was in the process of struggling with the stickiness of the substance and trying to get a relatively even layer when Galo figured it out.</p>
<p>“Graham crackers!” Lio’s eyebrows crept towards his hair line, his attention being pulled from his fight against the sticky marshmallow fluff. “That’s what it tasted like. Graham crackers.” Galo seemed content having finally placed the flavor he was getting from the dough. Lio snorted softly, a little laugh bubbling out of him that Galo couldn’t help but find endearing.</p>
<p>“I should hope so. It’s pretty much half crushed graham crackers,” Lio explained. Galo offered a little sound of understanding. “They’re s’mores cookie bars.” Lio gave up on the marshmallow layer and slipped past Galo so he could wash the remaining fluff off his hands.</p>
<p>With his hands no longer covered in marshmallow fluff, Lio moved back to sprinkle a layer of chocolate chips into the baking pan, which then got covered in the remaining dough. He topped it off with a few more chocolate chips before sliding it into the oven to bake.</p>
<p>“Can I help you make something?” Galo asked, catching Lio off guard. He’d seen Galo in the kitchen and it typically ended in disaster. If Lio didn’t cook then they ordered out, which meant more often than not they ordered out.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>               Only one near disaster later, Galo was rolling out little peanut butter pretzel balls and dropping them into the bowl of melted chocolate, which he’d almost burned while microwaving it earlier. He was in charge of forming the balls and coating them in chocolate while Lio would drizzle melted peanut butter over them and sprinkle some crushed pretzel pieces over the chocolate before they hardened.</p>
<p>               Peanut butter pretzel truffles were easy to make, which is why Lio suggested them. Less room for error than most other recipes. Galo clearly hadn’t minded, since he kept eating the peanut butter mixture instead of coating them, but Lio had pretty much given up at stopping him at this point.</p>
<p>               By the time they were done, getting anymore sleep for the night was basically out of the question and they ended up curled up on the couch together, an array of desserts between them. Lio felt a bit sick from the amount of sugar he’d managed to consume, but Galo was still going strong. They already planned to bring what was left of everything with them to work in a few hours.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Remi wandered into the room, ignoring Lio and Galo bickering over something, his attention being drawn to the table. More accurately, the desserts that were sitting on the table. Lucia watched him from her position on the couch. She was laying so her head was hanging over the edge upside down. She didn’t say anything as he studied the offerings on the table and picked out one of the little round truffles. Lucia smiled as he took a bite of it.</p>
<p>“Oooh, Remi’s brave,” this caught his attention and Remi hesitated. “How does Galo’s first shot at baking taste?” Remi paled and quickly grabbed a napkin to spit the truffle out in, the idea of Galo making anything was truly horrifying him.</p>
<p>Lucia was laughing while Lio and Galo finally stopped arguing, their focus now on Remi and Lucia. Galo sauntered over and pulled out a chair to sit in it backwards. He grinned at Remi, who almost looked offended at the idea they would try to feed him something Galo made.</p>
<p>“They’re actually not bad,” Lio offered as he draped himself over Galo’s back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “I helped,” he explained when Remi’s face told him that he wasn’t convinced. With three pairs of expectant eyes on him Remi huffed out a frustrated sigh and reluctantly picked up another of the truffles. He bit into it and awkwardly chewed. He was incredibly uncomfortable with so much attention being on him.</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” he grumbled, turning to walk away. He popped the second half into his mouth while he departed. Lucia was cackling again while Galo beamed at the almost praise from Remi. Lio rolled his eyes, a soft smile on his face. If someone had asked him where he thought he would be a few months ago, it definitely wouldn’t have been here with the Burning Rescue, but he was glad it was. He couldn’t think of anywhere else he would rather be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My piece for the Take the Heat Promare zine! Take the Heat is a free cookbook zine featuring fics and artwork based on various recipes! If you're interested in the recipes Galo and Lio make in this fic you can find the link to the zine here. (Available until July 24th 2020) ---&gt; https://twitter.com/taketheheatzine/status/1281997165800431616?s=21</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>